


[Podfic] Just Say No

by Tarae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Curse Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podficlet of giors1's story<br/>Author's summary: There’s something Regina Mills loves doing: saying no. Especially when it's Emma Swan asking questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just Say No

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Say No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/829868) by [giors1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giors1/pseuds/giors1). 



> Music excerpts: "Maria Carolina", a Venezuelan Valse by Antonio Lauro

  


**Lenght:** 4:31 min

 **Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/habq/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+OUAT%2B-%2BJust%2BSay%2BNo.mp3)


End file.
